<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the Egg Festival by silentglen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068434">the Egg Festival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentglen/pseuds/silentglen'>silentglen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Oviposition, Ritual Sex, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentglen/pseuds/silentglen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a description of the annual festival in the town of Viro where in exchange for calm seas, the people offer their wombs to the tentacle creatures of the ocean</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pleasure Seas</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the Egg Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Egg Festival is a quarterly festival in the region of Viro, with each town sending one or more participants to their closest port cities. For centuries the settlers of the region had an understanding with the creatures of the nearby Grottos: they would help the settlers with calm seas and bountiful waters upon request, in exchange for human participation in their pleasure rituals. For pleasure and sex were often key parts of their religions and rituals, and sometimes human wombs were required as hosts. Sometimes women and men would be whisked away by the sea to one of the sheltered coves or grottos where they would be ravished senseless, sometimes for days on end, before being returned with little memory of what happened -- but with plenty of evidence on and in their bodies.</p><p>For the festival, young women volunteer to participate in the mating and incubation process for the tentacles that populate the sea floor. They are gathered in the port and put on a boat, which is carried across the horizon by the waves. Each of them are dressed in a simple white slip, which would soon be taken off in the main chamber.</p><p>The main chamber is a large room with altars circling a large hole in the ground that opens into the seawater. The girls lay on the altars, their legs facing the hole, and the waiting tentacles slither out of the water and spread their legs open. The slips are scrunched up above their breasts before being tugged off entirely, and soon their arms and legs are restrained by holders. Their bare skin is caressed and rubbed until they are covered in aphrodisiac slime and practically dripping, the slime worked into their skin until the girls are writhing and moaning and flowing freely from their unused cunts. The tentacles tease them, pushing them to heights of desire and frustration before the first cocks plunge into them.</p><p>The cocks are human-shaped; they are thick, bulging, and have blunt heads that kiss the cervix. No matter how small and tight the cunt, by the time the cocks make their way inside the walls are stretched and lubed and hungering for thick members inside the hole. The girls are fucked hard and fast, their g-spots and clitorises assaulted repeatedly and relentlessly as the tentacles push them towards orgasm after orgasm; after the cocks shoot their first load of cream, eventually more specialized cocks with bumps and ridges rise from the water to fill the waiting holes. The girls stand no chance before the tentacles that curve deliciously into their g-spot, the head and its numerous nubs thrusting and rubbing until their backs arch in yet another orgasm. The large nubs and protrusions stretch them out for the ovipositors that will soon be plunged inside them. Once they are deemed sufficiently stretched, the heads simultaneously begin pumping out thick slime that serve as a relaxer and a primer, widening the cervix until it is completely dilated and filling the womb to bursting with gel that will prepare the surface for eggs. The girls cry out and writhe as they are filled, the gel spurting out of their holes in thick glops as the tentacles withdraw for the ovipositors.</p><p>There are multiple types of eggs that are laid in each festival:</p>
<ul>
<li>Reptilian -- they are longish ovals, approximately two inches long and a half inch wide; round and slightly soft, these are laid by an ovipositor that inserts itself wholly into the womb and slowly filling it with eggs. The girl gasps with each egg that goes in, the swelling of each egg palpable as it makes its way past her lips and up her cunt. Approximately a dozen and a half are laid in each girl.</li>
<li>Sacs -- they are like those laid by squid, approximately two inches long and slender. Multiple ovipositors thrust in and out as they seed these around the womb wall, stretching the girl out and making her cum and scream as the ovipositors rub against her walls. The girls are laid with as many as can fit within her womb and vagina without poking past her lips.</li>
<li>Round -- they are perfect spheres, approximately three inches wide. The ovipositor positions itself against her opening, then lays eggs until it cannot fit any more. The girl is forced to endure bump after bump that nudges past her g-spot, and it is not uncommon for the egg laying to be interrupted by squeezing orgasms. Usually each girl can only fit seven or eight.</li>
<li>Cream -- these are egg cells suspended in a gel. The ovipositor positions itself against her cervix and pumps out the creamy liquid until her womb is filled to near capacity.</li>
</ul><p>After the eggs are laid and the girls are quivering, loose-limbed messes of cum and slime, the cocks return to inseminate the eggs. Each girl screams as she is fucked with the eggs inside her, eventually being pumped full of semen that coats each egg and ensures fertilisation. From here, the girls are suspended in a position that has them resting on their upper back and shoulders, their lower halves held up so that their cunts are held as if they were cups. The finishing touch of a plug ensures that their openings remain wide and stretched to accommodate the tentacles over the coming days, and are left to rest.</p><p>From here on the girls go through a daily routine for seven days until the laying. Every morning they are woken up gently, then made to assume the milking position. The milking position is one where they are held with their bellies against the altar, their breasts hanging over the edge, their rears still held in the air so that the eggs do not spill out. Milking tentacles rise from the water and suck and squeeze their breasts, withdrawing milk which is turned into a nourishing cream for the eggs. Once the conversion is complete, the girls -- either in the same position or returned to their resting one -- are held down as the morning inspection begins. Tentacles remove the plug and probe their full cunts to turn the eggs and remove dead ones; once the inspection is complete, a depositor snakes into the deepest gap between the eggs it can reach and begins pumping the nourishing cream to feed both the eggs and the host. The eggs are turned once more to ensure that each egg is coated in the cream, then the hosts are brought to a squeezing clitoral orgasm to massage the cream into the eggs and into the vaginal walls. The inspection is done three times a day, and the cream is pumped into the girls in the morning and in the afternoon.</p><p>Sometimes the tentacles take their pleasure in the girls by fucking them and forcing them to orgasm, or by taking their mouths. The stone walls echo for hours with cries and whimpers and laboured moans, and the occasional scream as an orgasm is forced from yet another girl.</p><p>After seven days of being milked and fucked, the eggs are ready for their second round of incubation, which is completed underwater. The girls are taken off their altars and suspended over the water, their cunts angling downward. Their plugs are removed for the last time, and the tentacles spread their pussies open to help the process of egg-laying. Girls with reptilian or round eggs have their bellies massaged and their clitorises stimulated; the contractions help the eggs travel downward towards waiting waters, and each wet plop as the eggs leave their warm nest are accompanied by a gush of cum, and sometimes whimpers as the girl is forced to an exhausted orgasm. Girls with egg sacs or cream are held firm as multiple tentacles enter them, scooping the eggs out from every single last nook and cranny of their cunts. They arch and writhe and scream as they are stretched, their g-spots jostled and nudged, and gush cream and cum and fluid as they birth the eggs in a continuous orgasmic flow.</p><p>Once their cunts are empty, dripping only nourishing cream and cum and their orgasms, the girls are thanked by being pleasured once again. They each receive multiple g-spot massages, the last of their milk is squeezed out of their breasts, their nipples and clitorises are pumped and sucked. They are covered once again in aphrodisiac gel, multiple tentacles shooting their loads over their bare skin and breasts and buttocks, cocks swelling inside their squeezing cunts as they are filled over and over again with stimulants that tighten their vagina back to the usual size. As a gift to the settlers, each girl has her cervix plugged with an aphrodisiac seal that only dissolves once she has milked twenty cocks; until then her pussy flows with a slick juice that burns her with desire. Incidentally the juice has been known to taste delightful in a subtle, indescribable way, and this spurs the final part of the festival.</p><p>The girls are returned on their boats, trembling and still glazed with cum that shines on their curves; they are brought to the town square where they are laid on a special, large altar and fucked by any and every citizen at their wish. Both men and women sample the delectable cum and cream of the girls, and the girls are reduced to dazed, quivering messes once more as tongues on their clits and cocks in their cunts bring orgasm after orgasm from their cores. But until each girl has brought her walls down squeezing upon a cock and coaxed hot cum into their cunts twenty times, her pussy will still crave to be filled and ravaged. Some townsfolk take advantage of this by bringing one of the girls home before she can be fully sated, and satisfying their dark desires and testing out their biggest and cruelest toys until she is at last released, free to stumble back home.</p><p>The Egg Festival is, as might be expected, an incredible tourist draw.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>